1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an outflow element for air in vehicles, in particular, motor vehicles, with at least one guide element for guiding the air flowing out of the outflow element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such outflow elements are conventionally provided on the dashboard of vehicles. Depending on the interior temperature, hot or cold air flows through them into the interior of the vehicle. The temperature of the air entering the interior of the vehicle via the outflow element is either automatically controlled by air conditioning or manually by a switch.
It is an object of the present invention to develop an outflow element of the aforementioned kind such that the driver can obtain in a simple way information in regard to the temperature of the air flowing through the outflow element into the interior of the vehicle.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the guide element is provided with at least one illuminated display which, as a function of the temperature of the oufflowing air, displays differently.
In the outflow element according to the invention the guide element is provided with an illuminated display. Depending on the temperature of the air flowing out of the outflow element this display is illuminated differently. Accordingly, the driver obtains an optical signal which indicates to him whether cold or warm air flows into the interior of the vehicle.